Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile communication technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new space. One consumer electronics growth, where mobility is quintessential, is in location based services, such as navigation systems utilizing satellite-based Global Positioning System (GPS) devices. Location based services allow users to create, transfer, store, and/or consume information in order for users to create, transfer, store, and consume in the “real world”. One such use of location based services is to calculate vehicle speed based on vehicle location. However, accurate determination of vehicle speed with location based services has eluded those of skill in the art.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with speed calculation mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.